


Breaking and Entering

by ashyblondwaves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Beta Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Missing Scene, Smut, Sweet Vision (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves
Summary: Written for a prompt game on Tumblr. Send me a number for the situation and another number for the sentence that has to appear in the piece and I'll write something for it.****Situation: Being somewhere you’re not supposed to beSentence: “You just feel really good. Soft and warm…”A little "missing" scene from episode 2 of Wandavision.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> I'm churning out the drabbles/ficlets on Tumblr like crazy right now. What to come hang out? Send a prompt? You can find me at ashyblondwaves!

Vision smiled, waving to the applauding audience as he scooted closer to his wife. He leaned down to her ear and spoke through clenched teeth. 

“Can we get out of here now?” he asked. He waved again and took a bow, grabbing Wanda’s hand on his way back up and shuffling off the stage. He didn’t stop until they were far away from the crowd at the town center. 

“Vis? Are you okay?” Wanda asked, alarmed. “Do you need me to get help?” 

“Oh no, darling,” Vision answered with a slight chuckle. He blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. “I just couldn’t stand seeing you in that outfit for another minute without being able to do anything about it.” 

Wanda gave her husband a look then slapped his arm both in anger and relief. 

“You _scared_ me!” She hissed, allowing Vision to take her by the hand again. 

“I’m sorry,” Vision said sincerely. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

With that he took off again, running up the street with Wanda at his heels. They both laughed into the air. What were they doing? Running around the town like a couple of teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands off each other? That’s exactly what they were doing and Wanda loved it. The truth was, Wanda had been eager to escape as well. She’d seen how Vision had been looking at her both with and without the gum clogging his system. The looks started a familiar ache between her legs that only grew now as they edged closer to where ever it was Vision was taking them.

“Here,” he finally said, stopping in front of the Westview hardware shop.

Wanda was lost. Not only was the hardware shop the last place she expected to be going, but it was closed. Whatever Vision has in mind wasn’t going to work. 

“Vision?” she asked, allowing him to let go of her hand so he could approach the door. “What are you doing?”

“Planning an adventure, sweetheart,” he replied, flashing a toothy grin before phasing through the front door and unlocking it from the inside for Wanda.

Was this some kind of residual effect of his gummed up system from earlier? Breaking and entering was hardly an adventure she wanted to go on, but Wanda entered the hardware shop anyway. She was curious as to what Vision’s plan was. 

As she entered Vision took her hand once more and led her to the back of the store. He stopped in front of a door, opening it to show a terribly lit supply closet. 

Wanda couldn’t help but laugh. A _supply closet_? That was his plan? 

“How’d you even know this was back here?” Wanda asked, following Vision into the small room. 

“I caught a glimpse of it the other day when I was here for bolts for the lawn mower,” Vision explained. He closed the door and advanced on Wanda. 

“And you thought this would be a romantic place to bring your wife?” She wasn’t mad, not in the least. Just confused that he brought her to the last place she ever could have guessed to have a tryst in the middle of the afternoon.

“Not romantic, darling,” Vision grinned. “An _adventure_.” 

Wanda laughed. “Then get over here and take me on this adventure.” 

Vision was there in a second, cupping her face with his hands and bringing their lips together in a frantic kiss that deepened quickly and left Wanda breathless. Without breaking the kiss, they walked together to the empty utility table at the back of the closet. Vision hoisted Wanda up on the table, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. She already could feel his erection pressing against her. 

“This outfit,” Vision growled, pulling away to take in the sparkling leotard his wife had on. “So sexy, but hell to take off.”

“Oh honey,” Wanda laughed. “You seem to forget that I can do this.” 

With a quick wave of her hand Wanda’s outfit was gone, leaving her naked and ready on top of the table. 

“You’re brilliant,” Vision said, planting a kiss to her lips as he fiddled with the button at the front of his pants. He freed himself easily, his cock already fully hard. 

With his hands how free, he brought one between Wanda’s legs and slipped two fingers between her wet folds. He found her clit easily and rubbed small circles against the nerve relishing in the soft whimpers she made for him. 

“Please,” Wanda said earnestly. “I want you inside me now.” 

Vision happily obliged, taking hold of his cock and guiding it between her legs. He ran the head between her folds before finding her middle and pushing himself inside. She enveloped him completely and he shuddered at how good she felt. 

“God,” Vision sighed, pulling back and thrusting forward. **“You just feel really good. Soft and warm…”**

He continued his thrusts in quick even movements while dipping his head down to take Wanda’s nipple into his mouth. He toyed with the pebbled flesh with his tongue, alternating between licking and sucking. Wanda had taught him long ago that she loved his mouth on her, and he was always happy to indulge her every chance he could. 

Wanda wrapped her legs around Vision tighter, trying desperately to draw him in deeper than he already was. She could never tire of him being inside her and always felt slightly empty when he withdrew. 

As Vision moved his hips, each push forward brought his pelvis in line with Wanda’s swollen clit. 

“Keep doing that,” she encouraged. “I’m almost there.” 

“Me too,” Vision replied, not changing his movements for anything. “Me too.” 

Wanda came first, burying her head in the crook of Vision’s neck to muffle her cries and with the way her walls gripped Vision’s cock he wasn’t far behind, letting out a deep shuddering breath as he emptied himself inside of her.

They took a few minutes to pull themselves apart, neither of them quite ready to be without the other. Once they did, Vision carefully tucked himself back into his pants while Wanda made another quick wave and was fully dressed back in the sparkling leotard again. 

Vision helped Wanda down from the table and they left the supply closet hand in hand, breaking apart only for Wanda to exist the hardware shop so Vision could lock back up and phase through the door. They stood outside the shop blissfully satiated. 

“Shall we go home now, love?” Vision asked, wrapping his arm around Wanda

“Not yet,” She reminded him, pointing back toward the festivities “We still have to go back and grab our trophy.”


End file.
